


Date Night

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: One, Two, Three [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiden takes Danny out for a romantic dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

“You look handsome,” Ethan said with a smile, pressing a kiss to Danny’s nose as he adjusted his boyfriend’s suspenders. A faint blush spread across Danny’s face and he looked away for a moment making Ethan chuckle. His finger went to Danny’s chin, gently lifting it before leaning it in for a kiss. “I hope you and Aiden have fun tonight. Want me to stay somewhere else tonight?”

“I don’t think you need to stay somewhere else, Ethan,” Danny said. “Hell, maybe we’ll let you join in when we get back.” He looped his fingers through Ethan’s belt loops, tugging him closer. “the three of us together, there’s nothing hotter than that.”

Ethan laughed, wrapping his arms around Danny’s neck and kissing him again. “You aren’t wrong about that.” He kissed him again, moaning softly when Danny’s lips parted and their kiss deepened. He dug his fingers into Danny’s shoulders, momentarily forgetting everything else.

“Damn it, Ethan!” Aiden called out from the front room. “Don’t you dare make Danny and I late for our reservations!”

Ethan blushed as he pulled away from Danny. He gave him one last kiss, giving Danny’s butt a light slap. “You better get going before Aiden kills me.”

They walked out into the front room together where Aiden was sitting uncomfortably on the couch, tugging at the collar of the dress shirt Ethan had forced him into. He stopped, eyes going wide when Danny walked over to him. “Wow,” Aiden said. “You look…amazing. Wow.”

“Right?” Ethan said, leaning over the back of the couch. “This is why I love going out to dinner with him. He looks so amazingly handsome.”

“Stop it, both of you,” Danny said, looking away and rubbing the back of his neck as his cheeks went red again. “You ready, Aiden?” He held his hand out towards Aiden who took it and stood up, still staring at Danny. “Wh-what?”

“I’m sorry, I just can’t get over how good you look.”

“You’ve seen me dressed up before.”

“I know and you always look amazing,” Aiden said, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Danny’s cheek. “Come on, let’s get to the restaurant before I end up making us late for dinner.”

When they arrived, they gave the twin’s last name before being lead to an outdoor table, two candles lit in the middle. They were one of three other couples sitting outside. Danny looked around as the waiter poured the wine before leaving to give them time to look at the menu. “This place is nice.”

“Scott recommended it,” Aiden said, opening up his menu and hiding behind it. “He said that he takes Isaac here all the time. I was gonna take you somewhere else but Ethan said no and made the reservations for here.”

“Well, I like the setting,” Danny said, taking a sip of his wine and looking through his own menu. “It’s very romantic though.” Aiden glanced at Danny over his menu for a second before hiding behind it again, mumbling something. Danny looked up. “What was that?”

Aiden set his menu down, his cheeks slightly red. “I know it’s not my thing, but it’s yours and-and I really wanted tonight to be nice for you, and Ethan helped with a lot of it since you know I’m terrible at all of this.”

Danny smiled and reached over, placing his hand over Aiden’s, his thumb gently rubbing Aiden’s skin. “You’re not terrible, Aiden. Even if you had help, this was all you and I really, really appreciate it.” He gave Aiden’s hand a gentle squeeze. “I love you, Aiden.”

Aiden smiled. “I love you too.”

They ordered their food when the waiter came back, falling silent as they waited. Aiden looked around the enclosed space and watched as one of the other couples got up and walked to the small space left open for them to dance to the music coming from the speakers. Danny stood up and Aiden was drawn back to him, watching as his boyfriend held a hand out towards him.

“Dance with me.”

“Danny, I can’t dance,” Aiden said. “You know that.”

“It will be fine. Come on.”

Aiden hesitated for a moment before standing up and taking Danny’s hand, allowing himself to be lead away from the table. Danny placed his hands on Aiden’s hip and pulled him close, smiling. “Just follow my lead.”

Aiden wrapped his arms around Danny’s neck, gently swaying to the music. He accidently stepped on Danny’s feet a couple of times but Danny just shook his head and told him it was okay when he tried to apologize.

“You look really nice tonight, Aiden,” Danny said.

Aiden smiled. “Ethan dressed me. I-I don’t really know how to do this romantic stuff.”

“I think you’re doing an okay job,” Danny said, leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss to Aiden’s lips. “And, you’re not as bad at dancing as you think you are. Ethan had to learn for prom, which you skipped out on so you didn’t get to see him stepping on my feet every couple of seconds.”

Aiden laughed. “Well, it’s nice to know that my brother is just as terrible as I am.”

“He’s gotten better, and so will you. I will teach you,” He smiled and gave Aiden another kiss.

Their dinner came and they went back to their table, Danny refilling his wine glass before cutting into his steak. He gave a delighted moan when he took a bite. “Oh my God, this is so good.” He took another bite and closed his eyes, savoring the taste for a moment. “I can see why Scott and Isaac like this place. The food is amazing.”

“Just make sure you make room for dessert, Danny,” Aiden said. “Apparently they have this chocolate fudge cake thing.”

“Chocolate?”

Aiden nodded. “Yup.”

“Oh, we are definitely having dessert.”

They decided to box the dessert up and take it home to share with Ethan, both of them too full from dinner to actually eat any of it. As they left the restaurant, Danny suggested that they walk dinner off in a park nearby. After storing their dessert in the car, Aiden took Danny’s hand and led him towards the park.

It was a clear night and the full moon shined brightly. They weren’t the only couple in the park, they spotted two more as they walked around, Aiden giving Danny a gentle nudge and joked about putting on a show of their own when they passed a couple making out on a park bench. “Or we can hide in the trees and-“

“Oh no. No, no, no,” Danny said with a laugh. “We are not doing that again. We almost got caught last time.”

“Last time there was three of us, two of us might be a little easier to hide.”

“Hm..it does sound pretty tempting,” Danny said, smiling softly.

Aiden just tugged Danny towards a park bench and sat down, patting the spot next to him. “We can sit here instead.”

“Are you actually turning down sex, Aiden?” Danny asked, sitting down next to him. “I’m shocked.”

Aiden shrugged. “You don’t seem interested, so I’m not gonna push.”

Danny smiled and rested his head on Aiden’s shoulder. “Thank you. You really are a good boyfriend, Aiden. You know that right? I’m glad I’ve got you.”

Aiden wrapped his arm around Danny’s waist and held him tightly, falling silent for a moment before whispering. “And I’m glad that I’ve got you.” He pressed a kiss to Danny’s head before resting his cheek against it, his hand gently moving up and down Danny’s side. “I love you, Danny.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Danny feeling content and almost drifting off to sleep when Aiden’s voice woke him. “You had fun tonight, right?” Aiden asked, sounding a bit nervous.

Danny lifted his head and looked Aiden in the eyes. “Of course I did, why wouldn’t I?”

Aiden shrugged and looked up towards the sky for a moment before answering. “Because it’s your and Ethan’s thing, not our thing.”

“What do you mean not our thing?”

“A romantic night out,” Aiden replied. “it’s something I’ve never really thought about before, but you always look so happy when you come home from your dates with Ethan and I wanted that.”

“You already had that,” Danny said, taking Aiden’s hand and giving it a squeeze. “Maybe we don’t go on romantic dates, but we do go on dates and I am just as happy coming home from those.” He paused for a moment and lifted Aiden’s chin so the other man was looking at him. “What brought this on?”

Aiden was quiet for a moment, feeling vulnerable as he looked at Danny. “I love you, Danny, and-and I don’t ever want to lose you.”

“I feel the same way about you, you know that.”

“Yeah, but I’m scared that maybe something will happen and it will split us all up. I don’t do this romantic stuff but Ethan does.”

“So what if you don’t do romantic stuff?” Danny asked. “You and Ethan are two completely different people, I don’t expect the same things from both of you.” He gave a light chuckle before adding, “Besides, wouldn’t that be a bit boring?”

“I guess-I guess so.”

Danny moved his hand up to cup Aiden’s cheek, gently caressing it. “I really, really enjoyed tonight, Aiden. I really did, but if you’re uncomfortable with these kinds of things, then I’m okay with that. You both do different things with me. Ethan takes me to dinners and musicals and long walks on the beach, but you know what you do? You take me bowling, and out for pizza in the middle of the day and sit with me during horror movies that Ethan hates watching.” Danny stopped and let out a shaky breath. “I don’t-I don’t talk about it but I am fucking terrified that I am going to fuck up in some way and tear the three of us apart. Like maybe one of you thinks I’m spending too much time with the other, or maybe you realize that a threesome isn’t for you, maybe one or both of you walk away from me…”

Aiden cupped Danny’s face, wiping away a tear before it fell. “Danny, do you think I could ever walk away from you? Do you think Ethan could? We love you more than either of us have ever loved anything.”

“I know,” Danny said. “that doesn’t mean that the thought doesn’t cross my mind. I can’t bear the thought of losing one or both of you. I don’t think I could ever recover from that.”

“That’s something you don’t have to worry about,” Aiden said, leaning in and pressing his lips to Danny’s. “I am never walking away from you. I promise.”

Danny kissed him back. “And I promise to never leave you, or Ethan. I love you. I love you so much, Aiden.” He wrapped his arms around Aiden and pulled him close kissing him again. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Danny.” Aiden replied, returning the embrace. “I hope I didn’t ruin tonight.”

Danny laughed. “You didn’t.” He pulled back and looked at Aiden with a smile. “So, pizza date next Wednesday? There’s a new horror movie out.”

Aiden nodded. “It’s a date.”


End file.
